The Wise Choice
by Arcanehex69
Summary: What if Dumbledore actually listened to McGonagall's warning? What if instead of just dumping baby Harry at the Dursley's doorstep, he stayed behind and saw what happened? Read the life of Harry as he grows up in Hogwarts, with a better chance of attaining a brighter future. AU with a mature and tactician Harry and a Dumbledore with no 'greater good' issues. Updated per six days.
1. A Wise Choice is Made

"Character Speech"

 _Inner thoughts/ Emphasis_

'Quotes or references'

 **Spells**

Since this is an AU story, it may have new or changed elements, characters in it. Terms used in the canon may hold different meaning here. In such cases, brief explanations or a character list may be provided at the end of the chapter. Updates should be within two or three days.

* * *

Chapter 1

A Wise Choice is Made

Privet Drive is a thoroughly ordinary street with thoroughly ordinary occupants. Ordinary, normal, conventional, usual people. To the point where an observer might even find the place and the people… awfully boring. Yet the man that appeared there so suddenly and silently at the dead of night was far from ordinary, even by extraordinary definitions.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging be the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a silver white cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly to a tabby cat, which was strangely enough, glaring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He gave a wry chuckle and muttered, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again, the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put- Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no, even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window.

"You can't." She gave him the stern glare she was so infamous for among her students.

"We do not have any other choice." His smile died into a frown. "Once young Harry is accepted by Petunia, I can raise protections that would rival that of Hogwarts. He will not have such protections, coupled with the anonymity elsewhere."

"Dumbledore, you can't." cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son...I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. To think that Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous...A legend! I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future there will be books written about Harry...Every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it? Besides," he continued. "I am afraid that the boy may be targeted after this. If they cannot find him, they cannot harm him."

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing him."

"You think it _wise_ to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to...What was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky, and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so _wild,_ long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir. House was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where...?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well give him here, Hagrid. We'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

"Could I...Could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it...Lily an' James dead...An' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles..."

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, placed it over Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her.

Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking out of sight around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel with a swish of his cloak, and then abruptly stopped. He turned to look at the baby, tucked in the blankets and sleeping, peacefully oblivious to the events around him.

And there he stood standing, motionless till the first rays of of the sun began to shine on the quiet place. Suddenly his slowly drooping eyes opened wide alert, and he took out a long, thin, wooden stick that was beautifully carved with clusters of elderberries running down its length. He waved it over himself, rapidly fading from view as footfalls could be heard from inside the house.

Petunia Dursley opened her door to see if the newspaper had been delivered yet, only to find a baby comfortably nestled in a basket, a letter atop the sleeping form. Her curiosity overrode her other emotions, and she plucked the letter and unfolded it.

Her face slowly gave way to expressions of incredulity, then turning purple the more she read. "Never!" She exclaimed with rage as she tore the letter off violently. "This, this...freak will have no place at my house!" She shrieked, only to stop as if the thought had just appeared in her mind. She craned her neck around, sending furtive glances to check if anybody had seen her.

 _For once I'm glad the newspaper is late._ She glared at the baby. _Damn those freaks, bastards can't even take care of one of their own._ "It's the orphanage for you, boy. Can't have filth like you around. The idiots would never check up on you, I'm sure. Vernon can't know either, he'd kill you." She said coolly as she took the basket. "I can't have that. But the money I get for your _safekeeping_ " she sneered the word, "will help me take care of Dudley better." She made haste to take him in, only to stop as she saw the china vase beside her door floating.

She slowly turned to face the enraged expression of Albus Dumbledore. "I'm disappointed that you are Lily's sister." He cooly told her as he pointed the white glowing end of what she knew was a wand.

She never got the chance to scream for Vernon. **Obliviate.**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was a stern woman, but she couldn't help but wipe her eyes as she walked up to the gargoyle. "Sherbet Lemon." She muttered. She had had a restless night, tossing and turning on her bed as she pondered over the decision they had taken. Or rather let the Headmaster make. _I must convince him that this is a bad idea._ She thought as the gargoyle stepped away from it's pedestal, revealing a slender staircase spiraling up to the Headmaster's office.

She stopped at the massive ornate double doors, hesitant to knock. She steadied herself, fixing her posture. She lost composure again as she heard the muffled cry of a…. _a baby?_

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, come in. I'm in quite the dilemma here." Dumbledore's voice could be heard.

She pushed the right door open, to find little Harry cradled in the old Headmaster's arms. The old wizard was making, or attempting to make soothing noises, only for Harry to cry even harder.

"I think he might be hungry." He frowned.

"But..." She spluttered, lost for words.

The headmaster offered Harry to her with a sigh at his failed attempts. "I almost made the biggest mistake in my life." He told her as she took the baby.

"What happened?" He detected curiosity and a hint of rage in her voice. "Did they..."

"It doesn't matter now." He said as he looked at the face of the crying child. "He will live here, in Hogwarts."

He paused to let her process the information.

"But others could apply for his guardianship..." he held up a hand to her objections.

"I have never had a son of my own." He eyes twinkled merrily at her shocked expression. "Why so shocked Minerva? Can I not hope for the Dumbledore name to live another or, more generations? Can they not do _this_ old man this _small_ favor?"

She wordlessly handed him the baby, and then promptly fainted.

He sighed as he looked at the crying baby. "Let us go to the kitchens. Maybe the elves can set us up with a meal, hmm?" He chuckled at the passed out form of his deputy headmistress. "After we wake her up, of course."

* * *

 **A.N.** There's the first chapter. If you want to point out any problems or have any suggestions, please give a review and let me know. And if you liked it, let me know by favorite/following this story! :)


	2. Time Passes by in the Blink of an Eye

Character Speech"

 _Inner Thoughts/ Emphasis_

'Quotes or references'

 **Spells**

Since this is an AU story, it may have new or changed elements, characters in it. Terms used in the canon may hold different meaning here. In such cases, brief explanations or a character list may be provided at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Time Passes by in the Blink of an Eye

"So...back again, Harry?" He asked the nine year old boy.

Harry froze as though his insides had turned to ice. Then he shrugged.

"I didn't see you."

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, taking note of Harry's expression. The boy did not have an entranced or longing look, but one of curiosity and a slightly content smile.

"So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with him. "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that."

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

"I can see them. And 'Erised' spells desire backwards."

"Your parents?" Dumbledore gently asked, a touch of pride at his deduction.

"And you Albus." The boy replied to his surprise. "Minerva too."

"The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is." Dumbledore spoke quietly after he recovered. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts."

"However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible." He finished, looking intently at Harry.

"I do not feel that way. It's...a kind of better way of seeing mom and dad. Life sized pictures, I guess." Harry told him.

"Regardless, the mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

"Okay." Harry stood up. "But why the cloak?"

"Well, _she's_ still awake." Harry rapidly paled much to his amusement, and hurriedly put the cloak on.

"You won't tell her, will you?" The boy asked him.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I won't if you won't."

"Thanks." He told him. And then ran out the door.

Dumbledore smiled as he watched the boy go. Then he looked at the mirror and his smile widened, just a smidgen.

 _Thank you Harry, for helping me move on._

* * *

He ran past the students, ignoring their greetings and cries of outrage as he bumped into some. He had almost reached the Grand Staircase, but her stern voice stopped him in her tracks.

"How many times must I tell you to not run around like this?" McGonagall asked him in an exasperated tone.

"Where is Albus? I can't find him." He demanded, panting breathlessly.

But he wished at once he hadn't, because McGonagall's nostrils flared. "That does not warrant running around like a buffoon!"

"Just tell me where he is. It's really urgent." He pressed, ignoring her growing displeasure.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's _gone_?" said Harry frantically. " _Now?_ " _Fawkes must be gone as well then._

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Harry, he has many demands on his time..."

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic?"

"Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Minerva...it's about the Sorcerer's Stone..."

Whatever the professor had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.

"How do you know...?" she spluttered.

"I think...I _know..._ that Qu...that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Albus."

She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"He won't be back before a day." She said finally. "I'm pretty sure you got information off of the Headmaster or Hagrid" _And I will make sure they don't go telling dangerous secrets to nine year old children…_ "but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But..." He tried to protest.

"Not buts. Go to your room and study, or better yet, go outside and enjoy the sunshine." She told him. "And do not mention this to anybody else. Not even the teachers."

Harry just gave her a stiff nod. _Albus would_ _have_ _listen_ _ed_ _._ _She always ignores me, no matter how important it is._ He walked slowly toward the tower.

"He told me to let you know that he's sorry for not letting you know. It was really urgent." She told him in a softer tone as he stepped on the stairs.

"It's okay." He gave her a forced smile as he slowly ascended from her view.

 _I can't let Quirrell steal the stone._

* * *

The chamber was beyond recognition. Chunks of stone ripped from the columns, walls cracked or scorched with magic, the ashen remains of his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. But it was Harry's state that made his blood boil.

Albus Dumbledore was a pacifist, but he felt a rage bellowing inside as he gently pried the Sorcerer's Stone from Harry's tight grip and held the poor boy in his arms.

And right now, it was directed at his deputy headmistress.

"Broken ribs, left arm is completely shattered." Poppy Pomfrey assessed as he felt her magic wash over Harry. She suddenly dropped her wand and looked at him, horrified.

"Cruciatus exposure." He voiced, and heard McGonagall gasp behind him.

"Fawkes" He called loudly, the phoenix appeared on his shoulder in a flash of flames. He wordlessly conjured a mat and placed Harry on it as gently as he could. Fawkes immediately flew over and began shedding tears on his wounds. The current situation dealt with, he turned to face a horrified McGonagall.

"How _many_ times must I tell you, Minerva, to listen to him when he tries to tell you something?" He asked in slow, cold tone.

"I only thought...that...it wasn't anything serious." She managed to stutter after a while.

"Well this time your inaction nearly cost him his life!" He roared at her face, making her go as pale as a ghost.

"And I cannot even blame Harry. Without him the stone would have been in Voldemort's hands, and protecting it was our job." He paused, trying to rein in his anger but failing as he saw her trying to retort.

"Do not say a word!" He bellowed again, and she flinched. "It was your damned pride, yours and that of the teachers that led to this. I warned you that it would not be enough, but you ignored it. Had I not placed the last protection here..." He stopped, gaining his breath.

"Look at him, Minerva." He said in a hollow, broken tone. "He is but a child! His life almost ended before it began. He had to take a life, face a vile existence, to survive." He looked at the ashen remains of his defense professor. "He had suffer excruciating pain that would make your mind go insane." He barely held the tears in check. "And he had to do it alone."

"Perhaps it was wrong of me to accept the stone in the first place." He exhaled.

"Let this be a lesson, Minerva. A costly one, but learn from it. He is far more perceptive than even myself at times."

"I care for him as much as you do, Headmaster." McGonagall told him with tears in her eyes. "This...will never happen again. Not while I breathe." She promised, not to him, but herself. He knew she loved the boy as much as he did.

"Good." He nodded. _Hopefully, now_ _you_ _will show Harry that you care._

 _Next time, I will make sure you are prepared._ He promised as he picked up Harry's invisibility cloak, a resolved glint in his eyes.

* * *

Harry hated Halloween.

To the wizards, it was an occasion to celebrate, to party, get happily drunk to the point where they drop their mugs in a sloppy attempt to toast to Voldemort's death.

To Harry, it was just the opposite.

Albus had made time in the morning to take him to visit his parent's graves, as he did every year. They had spent the whole morning there, Harry shedding silent tears as the Headmaster stood away to give him privacy.

And here they were, celebrating a cause his parents died to. Celebrating an event that orphaned him. Toasted to a hollow victory that caused him the greatest loss one can experience.

 _Family._ He felt lost.

The first, and only time he sat at the great hall during the Halloween feast, he had run out minutes later. The cheer of the students had felt like a stab in his heart, the toasts felt like poison bleeding into his ears

Albus had later found him crying in his room, clutching a picture of his parents as if his life depended on it. He had never gone to another feast ever since.

Instead he would roam the castle listlessly under his cloak, careful not to bump into people. Fawkes sometimes joining him as he thought about how cruel and unfair, and insensitive people could be.

 _Come on, Harry!_ His felt a twinge of pain in chest as he remembered. _Come celebrate with us! It's your day after all!_

 _Yeah, let's celebrate the day my parents died._ He angrily wiped at the tears forming in his eyes. _I bet even Fawkes would have a hard time making me feel better right now._

But for him, the worst thing about the occasion was not the reminder of his parent's deaths, but the fact that it also would take away those he held closest to them. He would have to wander alone as Albus and Minerva would have to sit and take part in the revelry, as it was part of their duty.

 _Not that they enjoy it one bit_ though. A wry smile came to Harry's lips as he remembered them offering to neglect their duties in favor of spending time with him. He managed to convince them otherwise after an hour of heated 'discussion'.

So engrossed in thought was he, that he barely noticed he had arrived beside Myrtle's bathroom. The ghost of the whiny girl had mysteriously passed away about two years ago, but the dreadful memory still made people avoid the place. Harry was about to pass the bathroom, but then a sudden, shrill cry of help rang out from the inside.

He froze, looking at the door with apprehension and indecision. Then he heard another cry, muffled swiftly as he heard a male voice intone **Silencio**.

 _This does not bode well._ His mind raced and his heart hammered in his chest, hoping for the situation to be not what he feared it was.

He slowly crept towards the bathroom, mindful of making any noise. He slowly nudged the door open, checking to see if anyone was looking in his direction. His blood froze at what he had saw.

A young girl, probably a first year Gryffindor, was cowering on the floor. And a male student was towering over her.

Avarus Yaxley. A sixth year Slytherin who also happened to be the quidditch team captain of the house. Harry might be young, but he knew very well how this would end if he made no move.

He watched helplessly as the girl tried to run, but a quick **Incarcerous** put a stop to her efforts. He racked his brain as he watched Yaxley slowly approaching the helpless girl.

"You're not going anywhere, baby." He told with a disturbingly sinister smile on his face.

 _I'm invisible, but he's got a wand. By the time I grab something to hit him with, he'll have spotted me and by then it's as good as game over._ Harry thought. _If only Fawkes could hear my call._

Yaxley was in a crouched position, pawing over the girl in a slow, deliberate manner. "Don't worry honey, you won't remember a thing. Just a little pain in morning." _What the hell can I do?_ Harry bit his lip in frustration.

 _She's given up._ Harry decided as he looked at the girl's helpless expression.

How could he, a ten year old boy, with no wand to boot, stand against an opponent like that?

 _Hang it all!_

"Hey Yaxley!" He yelled, forcing the startled Slytherin to turn around, and stare for a moment before he recovered.

The small window was all he needed.

Harry threw his invisibility cloak off and ran towards his target, sliding effortlessly over the slimy, wet bathroom floor as Yaxley's bone-breaker sailed overhead.

Yaxley never got a chance to fire another curse, as Harry's foot came harshly down on his crotch.

He dropped his wand and dropped to the floor in the simultaneously, whimpering pathetically as he clutched his privates.

Harry swiftly got up and stomped on the wand, breaking it. Sparing a quick look to make sure that the girl was physically okay, he turned around and went to grab a piece of a broken basin.

"Hey Yaxley." Harry called, and the Slytherin looked at the boy with burning hatred in his eyes.

"Sleep tight." He said as he knocked Yaxley out of his senses.

* * *

"Harry" the Headmaster's voice broke in on his reverie.

Harry did not respond immediately, opting to observe the unconscious brunette before him instead. She had an uneasy expression on her face, yet Harry could tell she was very pretty, and grow up to be a very beautiful woman one day. He gave an involuntary shudder thinking what might have befallen her were he not there.

"Harry." Albus placed a gentle, but comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's odd how I feel nauseous now, when I almost saw it happen with my own eyes then." Harry slowly responded.

"He has been handed to the aurors." Albus informed him.

"Good." Was all Harry managed to say. _But we both know his father will get him out._

"Not this time." He assured, all pretenses of the gentle old man gone. "You saw more than enough to warrant the use of Veritaserum."

"At the least, he is not returning to Hogwarts." Albus' voiced in a cold tone. But then he looked at Harry, and his shoulders dropped.

"I've failed you again." He said, sadness in his tone.

Harry got up from the stool and hugged him in a swift motion, surprising the dejected Professor. He slowly hugged the boy back, both of their eyes tearing up.

"If something happened..." Albus spoke after a long time.

"Hey, I'm fine, aren't I?" Harry asked, but the tight grip he had on his robes spoke volumes about the boy's true emotions.

"Harry." Albus took a moment to gather himself. "I think it's best we go elsewhere. Poppy would not like us disturbing her patients.

"Let's go see Minerva then." Harry told him. "She's probably upset that I haven't gone to see her since the incident."

"She is." Albus affirmed. "Ever since you ran into the infirmary with Ms. Bell, the whole school has been in an uproar. Since I had to deal, with the _situation_ " His tone turned cold for a moment. "from the capacity of my other positions, Professor McGonagall has been handling the students here." He gave the boy a look.

"I know." Harry reponded "I should have gone to see her sooner, but I wanted to make sure..."

"I'm sure Professor McGonagall wouldn't mind once she realizes you stayed here for Ms. Bell."

"Uh huh." Harry gave a shrug as they walked out of the infirmary.

"Oh and Harry?"

"Yes?'

"Do be prepared for an outing this Sunday."

"Why?" Harry confusedly asked.

"Because, we going to get you a wand." Despite the day Harry had experienced, he couldn't help but feel excited, missing the steely resolve on the Headmaster's face.

* * *

 **A.N.** There, the second chapter has been posted. I do realize that I'm a day off on the update, but I kept getting 'Error 503' as I tried to post. Anyway, I'm keeping the next couple chapters a bit short like this one, as I feel that the first few years don't really need huge descriptive writing, just the main events.

Also, Avarus Yaxley is an OC. I felt that it was better to create a temporary character for this scene, rather than use someone who might be capable of playing a bigger role.

Anyhow, if you enjoyed this chapter, then please favorite/follow this story and let me know. Review if you have any suggestions or criticisms of any kind. Those who have reviewed, favorite/followed my story already, thank you all. I really appreciate it.

One more thing guys, my scene breaks (for example ***, , ###) are disappearing. I did not notice this before, but no matter what symbols I'm using for scene breaks are getting erased when I post. Please help me out. Until I find a solution, I'm using the 'horizontal lines' for scene breaks.

Till the next chapter. :)


	3. A Wand, Some Lightning, and a New Friend

"Character Speech"

 _Inner thoughts/ Emphasis_

'Quotes or references'

 **Spells**

 _ **}Parseltongue{**_

Since this is an AU story, it may have new or changed elements, characters in it. Terms used in the canon may hold different meaning here. In such cases, brief explanations or a character list may be provided at the end of the chapter.

Please read the author's notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

A Wand, Some Lightning, and a New Friendship

Harry glared at Albus as toppled over the cobbled pavement of Diagon Alley. Albus simply gave a chuckle at his predicament, and Harry's scowl deepened in response.

"It is not funny!" Harry whined, making Albus chuckle once more.

"You are the only person I have seen who is hated by magical transports that much." The Headmaster said with a twinkle in his eye. "Or you could be that clumsy." He added mischievously.

"Take that back!"

"Why?" Albus relished these moments of childish arguments with Harry too much. "I think it's quite the fitting adjective."

"You!" Harry fumed. "Then maybe I should call you a barmy old co..."

"Ahem" Minerva gave a cough to draw their attention, and they gave her sheepish looks as the realized their bickering had drawn a rather impressive crowd.

"Shall we take this elsewhere?" She asked, and Albus could detect a hint of amusement beneath her usual stern tone. They nodded and followed her, the southern side their destination.

Harry had come to Diagon Alley before, but the crowds of people bustling around always overwhelmed him. The stares his group kept getting wasn't helping much either. But who could blame them.

 _Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall together in Diagon Alley would make quite a sight._ Harry thought. _At least they aren't trying to box us in and ask questions like the first time me and Albus came here._

He first came here when he was six years old, coming in through the 'wall entrance' on Albus' insistence. People took one look, and the next moment they were swarmed by this huge crowd, asking all sorts of questions and even taking pictures. Harry remembered feeling deathly afraid and Fawkes whisking him back to the castle when Albus had failed to contain the situation. That was quite the experience.

"Harry, we're here." Minerva notified him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh." Harry looked at the plaque. "Ollivanders." He read aloud. He remembered the countless times he had pestered Albus and Minerva to get him a wand. He had even stolen Albus' wand with Fawkes' help to make a point. _That is one story I'm never gonna tell anyone._

As if Albus could hear his thoughts, he gave him a wink as they entered the shop. It was surprisingly empty, only the shopkeeper was inside.

"Nine and a half inches long, Fir wood, Dragon Heartstring. Surprisingly flexible, and probably proud of it's owner for using it's potential to the fullest." An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop, looking at Minerva who gave a small smile as a greeting.

"Garrick." Albus nodded as a greeting.

"I'm surprised. To have the esteemed Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress together in their humble shop is not something that happens to one everyday." The old man remarked cheerfully.

"Young Harry here," Albus gestured towards Harry "is here for his first wand."

"Ah, is that so." Ollivander's expression turned to one of excitement. "Mr. Potter, if you will please join me here" He gestured to the counter "I will begin with taking the measurements."

"About that." Albus intervened. "Fawkes has generously decided to donate a feather." Harry and Minerva turned to him in surprise, while Ollivander's eyebrows went up.

"I take it that it is to be a custom then?" Albus nodded at the old man's question. "You know well that I do not take custom orders."

"I daresay the boy will need it." Albus replied, giving the old man a look.

"Oh very well, I'll humor you just this once." Ollivander sighed, in an exasperated manner. "Come here, then." He told Harry. "I need to take your measurements."

"Give me your hands." He told Harry, grabbing them both as he held them up. He proceeded to carefully examine his hands, taking out a tape measure from his left pocket and taking measures here and there. All the while he kept muttering incomprehensibly, writing down seemingly random numbers on a parchment.

"Interesting." He said five minutes later, stepping away from Harry. "I want to test something. Mr. Potter, if you will kindly take this." Ollivander handed Harry a wand from the counter. "Hold it in your right, then your left hand. Tell me what you feel. And for heaven's sake, do not try to cast anything."

Harry help the wand up in his right, trying to feel for something. A moment later, he felt a slight itchy sensation.

"It feels itchy." He told the man.

"That's because the wand is not suitable for you." Ollivander supplied impatiently. "The other hand please."

Harry did as he was told, feeling the same itchy sensation again. "It feels itchy again."

"Is the intensity the same?" Ollivander did not look surprised.

"Yes." Harry answered. This time he was sure the old man hid his surprise as he looked at Albus.

"Perfectly ambidextrous. How very peculiar." He remarked, Minerva's head snapped towards Harry, and Albus' annoying twinkle was at full force.

"What is so peculiar, sir?" Harry inquired, a bit annoyed that he was being left out of the loop.

"Normally a wizard is only capable 'feeling' any form of magic through only one of his hands. Some can get this 'feeling' in both hands," Minerva explained. "but only one hand will feel this sensation dominantly, the other barely feeling it."

"For example," Albus spoke up. "I mainly cast with my right hand, but I can also use my left. Except the spell will not be as effective."

"So one hand is almost always dominant." Harry summarized.

"Not in your case, Mr. Potter." Ollivander said. "Your case seems to be truly ambidextrous, capable of using your wand with any hand you fancy."

"So I should practice casting with both hands then?" Harry asked confusedly. "While it may be somewhat useful in case I get disarmed and can grab the wand with my other hand and cast for a surprise, I don't really think it's a big deal. Unless I use two wands, I do not any benefit."

"It most definitely is, Mr. Potter." Ollivander disagreed. "You see, the more ambidextrous a witch or wizard is, the better she or he is in tune or sync with his magic, as this shows that they can 'sense' magic better than the average. No, it does not indicate power." He answered before Harry could ask. "It mostly allows you to learn a spell faster, and cast more effectively. You will also have an easier time mastering silent and motionless casting, as you will sense the magic behind them. With experience, it will translate to you being capable of directing your magic with your intention to a degree that many cannot comprehend."

"Albus can sense magic around him." Harry said.

"Yes, but it will take a long time, and hard work to get to that point. You will have an easier time than I did, I hope." Albus beamed at him.

"Alright, Mr. Potter." Ollivander interjected. "Time's a wasting. Let's see which wood is best suited for you, eh?" He hurried into the back of his shop, bringing back three blocks of wood.

"Now, Mr. Potter, just take this block here and tell me if feels 'right' when you try to channel your magic in it."

Harry gave the man a skeptical look, and took the whitish wood block. He waited for a moment as he let his magic flow. _Nothing_ _but a little tingle_.

"Just a little tingle." He told Ollivander.

"Aspen wood, good for duelists. I was quite sure it would suit you well." He handed Harry another block. "Try this one."

This time Harry felt a bit more from the wood block. He felt a bit of comfort, a kind of warmth that immediately faded when he tried to focus on it.

"I felt a bit warm, but it faded." Harry frowned, perplexed about the entire experience.

"Blackthorn. A wood that makes wands for warriors. A powerful combination with Dragon Heartstring." Ollivander said, pensive. "Try the last one, then."

Harry took the block in his hands and immediately a sense of warmth enveloped him, considerably stronger this time. But as he focused on the sensation, it eluded him, always out of his reach. After a minute, he gave the block back, disappointment creeping in.

"I take it that it was not the one?" Ollivander asked as he watched the boy's expression. "Do not lose heart Mr. Potter, for I have dealt with wizards who have kept me occupied for six hours in search of their perfect wands. But we are very close, oh so close." He rubbed his hands together in excitement as he walked to the back of the shop.

"I am confident Mr. Potter, that the next wood is your ideal one." He hollered from the back. "Hold on a minute. I rarely get to work with this particular wood type."

A minute later, he appeared with a very beautiful, delicate, reddish wood block in hand, his expression bordering on giddy. Harry noticed both Albus and Minerva raise an eyebrow, but they did not say a thing.

"Here, give this a try, Mr. Potter, and tell us how it feels" Harry took the block, and just as his hand had touched it, he felt as if an icy sensation overcame him. He shivered.

It was different from the pleasant warmth of the other woods, but he knew this was the one. He felt as if he was standing if the midst of winter, in front of a tree as it rained it's flowers upon him. He closed his eyes, and the sensation flared ten times more.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter." Ollivander's warm voice broke his reverie. "I cannot help but ask, how does it feel?"

"Like the comforting chill at the start of winter." Harry answered with what he was sure a goofy grin on his face.

"As it should." Ollivander nodded in satisfaction. "That is cherry wood, a delicate wood that makes some of the most volatile and powerful wands, despite it's novel appearance. And this wood is very different from the norm as well." He continued. "This particular block is from Fuyuzakura, a very special cherry tree that blossoms in winter, not spring."

"Well, Albus, may I see the feather Fawkes has given so kindly?" Ollivander gestured.

"Are you certain that it would be the ideal core?" Everyone rolled their eyes at Albus' rhetoric question.

"Yes, yes, I admit it." Ollivander snapped impatiently. "The boy did indeed need a custom. Now hand me the feather please."

The Headmaster's twinkle was in full force as he handed the old man a bundle of silk cloth, the feather carefully nestled inside. Ollivander picked the feather up with utmost caution. Harry noted that despite being detached from it's owner, the feather glowed the bright fiery orange he associated with his favorite avian friend.

"Hum," Ollivander seemed lost in a world of his own. "It seems due to it's 'donor' being so accepting, _eager_ even, the feather is more than favorable as well." With no more words, he grabbed the wood block and disappeared to the back of the shop.

"It seems Garrick has finally found another project that requires his absolute attention." Albus remarked, amused. "Come, Harry. We best use this time elsewhere. And do make sure to flip the sign 'closed' on the way out."

* * *

For the next two hours, the group roamed around the Alley, visiting the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor as well, much to Harry's delight. They had spent a considerable chunk of their time at Eeylops Owl Emporium on Harry's insistence that he get a pet. They had searched through the whole store, but to Harry's disappointment, he had yet to find one that he felt anything for.

"Let's go." His shoulders sagged as he looked at the Snowy Owl. She had finally managed to peak his interest, only for him to realize that the bird was very proud, so much so that Harry felt that it clashed against the humble persona he had been taught to aspire. And much to his distaste, the bird's behavior somehow reminded him of one Lucias Malfoy, the most unpleasant man he had ever met.

"But she looks beautiful. A rare breed as well." Minerva objected.

"She reminds me of Mr. Malfoy." Harry bluntly responded, knowing that it was best to stop her before she dug her feet in too deep.

"Oh." She blanched at the mention of Malfoy, and looked away from the bird.

"Don't worry Harry." Albus attempted to soothe the boy as they walked out of the store. "I'm sure we can find one animal you might like."

"You guys know that I'm not really a cat or dog person. No offense, Minerva." Harry joked at her animagus form, and was rewarded with a smidgen of a smile from the stern professor. "And I'm pretty sure nobody really takes toads to Hogwarts either."

"So?" Albus waved off his gloomy musings. "You can look for a pet besides these three then. It's simple."

"But Hogwarts only allows these three!" Harry reminded him. "I'm going to be a first year student the next year."

"No, your not." While Albus was sure his Deputy would rebuke him later for his love of theatrics, he could not help but _twinkle_ in amusement as they suddenly halted their tracks and looked at him.

"Headmaster?"

"What!"

"Harry will not be admitted into Hogwarts as a student." Albus informed them.

"But..." Harry was interrupted by the serious look on Albus' face.

"Let me explain." He motioned for them to follow him as they talked. "I told you Harry, that I wanted you to have as normal a childhood that I can provide." Harry nodded. "But with the events of the past few years, I'm no longer sure it's ideal, or even possible." He paused as a brief look of sadness overtook his features. "Two times you have found yourself in situations where you survived on sheer luck and bravery. And neither Minerva nor I was there to prevent them from happening. I know you don't blame us, Harry." He gave a wry smile at Harry's attempt to deny it. "But the reality is just that. We were not there. Also, I highly doubt that _he"_ Albus said in a harsh tone. "would leave you alone."

"So we need you prepared for any eventuality." He told the boy. "The best way to do so, I think, would be that you learn from Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and myself. Between the three of us, we can cover all the basic subjects you will need to prepare."

"I don't mind." Albus felt relieved at the boy's answer. "But I wish to study magical creatures as well." Harry demanded.

"I'll inform Hagrid. I'm pretty sure that he would be delighted." Albus happily gave in.

"I'm sorry professor." The Headmaster offered the Gryffindor Head a kind smile. "I'm sure you wanted to see Harry in Gryffindor, but this is for the best."

"I agree." She looked a bit dejected, but she understood the reasoning.

"And that means," Albus decided to lighten the mood up a bit. "that Harry here gets to choose whatever animal he likes as a pet. Or maybe we'll get lucky and you'll end up with a familiar."

"Really?" Harry's eyes lit up in glee.

"Yes, really." Albus assured. "In fact, I think we will head out to look for a pet right now." He then turned his attention to Professor McGonagall. "Professor, I think it's best if you go and check up on Ollivander. I think he is done by now, so it is best if one of us waits there." She was about to object, but looking at his expression, she simply nodded, gave Harry an affectionate smile and left.

"Let us get going then." Albs couldn't help but laugh at the excited whoop Harry gave.

* * *

"Take a look around Mr. Potter." The gray man said with an enthusiastic tone. "I'm sure your will find your pet, or dare I hope, your familiar in here. He held the door open, but Harry hesitated.

"Don't worry Harry." Albus assured him. "Atieno is a dear friend of mine. I'm sure he would not let someone venture in without precaution."

Harry took another look at the man as he went in. The man was very old, judging by his gait, manner and hair color, but he was extremely well built for his age. And his blood red eyes were, if it was as Harry suspected, no good sign either. The man door closed the glass door on him as he focused his attention on Albus.

 _Oh well, if Albus thinks a shop run by a very well fed vampire, in Knockturn Alley no less, is a good choice, then he's is only person I'll believe._ Harry shrugged. _Plus, the door is made of glass, so I'm sure they can check up on me._ He thought as he turned around.

To say that he was astonished was an understatement. The back of the shop was filled with species of creatures magical and normal alike, and was enlarged to the point where a zoo would be put shame compared to it. He saw Nifflers, Murtlaps, Bowtruckles, Occamys, Demiguises, Billywigs, even an Erumpent and a creature he suspected to be a baby Nundu. Then there were the non-magical creatures. From tigers, wolves, snakes, eagles to monkeys, the shop possibly had a complete collection of all non-magical creatures known to man. All caged in a pale, translucent, bluish ward scheme weaved around an artificially created habitat suitable to the creatures. It was so huge, that one could easily get lost if they were not careful.

Harry gulped as he very carefully walked past the baby Nundu's cage, noting it's strangely serene expression as it looked at him. _Maybe the wards have some sort of pacifying effect. Or perhaps the Nundu can't actually see me?_ Harry pondered as he looked around, reading the plaques that gave an explanation of the creature's cage they stood beside. So far, he had not found any creature he felt a connection or liking to. Now that he was sure the baby nundu would not harm him, it looked kind of cute. But he was pretty sure asking Albus if he could have the Nundu for a pet would be rather _ill-advised_.

Harry finally found the former hypothesis to be true as he neared the snakes section. He saw all the snakes glance towards him bu he focused on reading the plaques on their respective cages, mildly surprised at the vast collection of snakes the man had.

 _ **}A human? Has it come to feed us?{**_ The Death Adder curiously lifted it's head, examining Harry for food.

 _ **}Do not be silly.{**_ The Black Mamba admonished. **_}Only the master ever feeds us, and it is not the time. It has probably come to see us, like the others.{_**

 _ **}But I am hungry. Oi, human! Bring me a meal.{**_ The Adder whined.

 _ **}I see that the hunger has addled your senses.{**_ The Blue Krait from the rightmost cage observed dryly. _**}You forget that it cannot understand us, you brainless fool!{**_

Harry simply tuned out the rest of their conversation and walked away. T _he snakes in the Forbidden Forrest make better conversation than this bickering._ He thought. _Perhaps I could choose a snake from there?_

So absorbed was he in his own thoughts, that he passed by the rest of the cages, barely paying any attention to the animals there. He walked and walked, getting lost in the vast place. Till a loud hiss brought him back to his senses.

He was face to face with a growling Leopard, almost as white as snow.

He hurriedly backed off, almost stumbling in fright. The beast continued to growl at him, it's eyes glaring at him, maw open like it was about to swallow him whole. Harry gulped, his heart hammering in his chest.

He looked at the plaque just beside the enclosure. "Snow Leopard. Is a large cat native to the mountain ranges of Central and South Asia." He read. "The Snow Leopard's fur is whitish to gray with black spots on head and neck, but larger rosettes on the back, flanks and bushy tail. The belly is whitish. The Snow Leopard shows several adaptations for living in a cold, mountainous environment. Its body is stocky, its fur is thick, and its ears are small and rounded, features that help to minimize heat loss. Its broad paws well distribute the body weight for walking on snow, and have fur on their undersides to increase their grip on steep and unstable surfaces; it also helps to minimize heat loss. Its long and flexible tail helps to maintain balance in the rocky terrain. The tail is also very thick due to fat storage, and is very thickly covered with fur, which allows the cat to use it like a blanket to protect its face when asleep…"

"Very dangerous to magical beings." Harry skipped to the warnings. "While it's bite has no special effect on muggles, a bite from this beast will completely strip away the magic from any wizard or magical creature permanently. The more potent magic the victim has, the longer they suffer, with a greater chance of death. Completely magic reliant beings and creatures, such as Werewolves, vampires, and unicorns face inevitable death. Do not approach" Harry paled as he stopped reading. "at any cost."

He looked at the beast's wild eyes. It was eyeing him hungrily, like a predator does prey. The hissing noises emitting from it's threat was not a good sign either. Harry practically ran away from the cage, desperate to find his way out as quickly as possible, his search for a pet readily forgotten.

After a few minutes, he could actually hear the beast banging on the wards. Beads of sweat poured from his forehead as he failed to locate the way out. _Why can't Albus hear the noises? Is the door silenced?_ _Or am I too far away?_

He thought of yelling for help, but his voice died in his throat as he heard a loud 'ding' from the wards, followed by a loud crash and a growl. _Oh god._

Harry ran for his life, all sane thoughts driven from his head. He ran faster and faster as he heard the Leopard bounding after him. His loud footsteps were giving his position away, but he only ran harder, hoping to find a way to cut to the door.

 _There!_ Harry saw a niche ahead between two enclosures, opening a path for him to hopefully backtrack to the door. He took a sharp turn and panted through, the door far ahead but in sight. With hope rising in his heart, he ran breathlessly, ignoring the ferocious growls of the beast giving chase.

 _Almost there!_

He was so close. He could almost see himself running out the door, but his hopes were dashed.

The beast pounced upon him, it's full weight forcing him to collide with the floor, his nose breaking in the process. The beast growled savagely, as if the scent of his blood drove it more insane. He tried to flip over, but a smack from it's paw caused a loud crack to sound out, the excruciating pain informing him that his right arm was of no more use.

As the beast stood over his broken, limp body, Harry knew it was over. There was no miracle, no protection to save him this time. This time, he would surely die. The beast's bite would rip his magic apart, and it would surely follow though, mangling him into a bloody corpse to consume.

 _Fuck this._ He decided to try anyway.

He closed his eyes as he felt it's breath on his neck, calling on his magic for help. He felt something in him respond, as it did on that night in the chamber. It pulsed through his body, his intent directing the force to the beast above.

The beast was suddenly hurled off of his back with a massive force, resulting in it crashing into the floor. The impact was so hard that Harry could swear he heard an audible crack from it's direction, and the beast agonizingly hissed.

He tried to stand up and run, but he tripped. The door was tantalizingly close, yet just out of his reach. He tried again, but his world swirled. He fell unceremoniously to the floor for the umpteenth time, and beast's broken, but heavy paw fell on him again.

It was over. He had tried his best, and it wasn't enough.

Harry smiled. _At least it won't be able to damage someone else in it's wounded state._

Suddenly, he heard a loud screech, followed by the sounds of crashing thunder. Winds whipped around him violently, the Leopard gave a frightened whine.

The crushing weight over him was suddenly lifted, followed by the sound of breaking glass and Albus' alarmed cry. He felt dizzy as he tried to to get up and run, in a last ditch effort. His vision fogged as his legs failed him. The last thing he saw was a large bird tossing the Leopard to the streets.

* * *

"No!" Harry screamed as he woke up, his heart hammering away from the nightmare.

"Ah!" A startled cry sounded from his right, distinctly feminine in nature.

Freaked out even more, Harry looked at the source.

The girl he saved from Yaxley was sitting across his bed, and he was in the school infirmary. He was about to ask what he was doing here, but she fiercely hugged him.

Harry was so stunned that he couldn't even hug her back before she was back in her seat. She blushed at his flabbergasted expression.

"Sorry, but I was so worried." She muttered.

"But I'm fi..." Harry winced a he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder.

"Don't move Harry, your arm is not done healing yet." Poppy informed him as she sent her patronus bounding through the wall. "I have messaged the Headmaster and Deputy. They will be here soon."

"But how?" Harry asked, confused.

"You don't remember the incident?" Poppy looked mildly surprised. "You were attacked by a Snow Leopard last week. You've been here ever since."

"So it wasn't a dream?" Harry asked. "Wait," He looked at the healer. "Last week? How long have I been in here?"

"Eight days." The girl told him. "You've been here for eight days."

"Eight days?" Harry dumbly asked.

"Yes." Poppy answered. "You had a broken nose, your skull cracked when you fell, a concussion, your whole right arm was cracked. Albus was so worried when he brought you in." Her expression softened. "You made us all worried. I kicked out the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall four days later. Albus didn't even leave once in that time." Harry's felt comforted by the gesture, and slightly unhappy that he made his guardians worry so much.

"Umm, but what she doing here? No offense." Harry asked, pointing to the girl he had saved.

"Erm," The girl began to chew on her bottom lip, nervous. "I heard that you got hurt last Sunday, so I came to visit. When I saw your condition, I couldn't leave." She stuttered over the words. "So I came back and stayed here whenever I could, helping out Madam Pomfrey to look after you."

Harry gave Poppy a look, as if to ask why she had let the girl stay.

"I had no choice Harry." Poppy answered. "She threatened to camp outside the infirmary if we didn't let her in. Plus, her family has a business in healing potions. So she was of great help in your treatment."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the girl, and she blushed again. "I never really got the chance to thank you. So I wanted to express it by helping you heal."

"You're welcome, Ms. Bell." Harry offered her a smile. "And thanks for looking after me."

"It was the least I could do. And please, call me Katie." She blushed again, and Harry noted how cute she looked.

"Alright. But only if you call me Harry as well." Harry felt

"Harry!" Minerva ran towards him, all propriety forgotten, as she enveloped him in a warm hug. "Oh Harry." She whispered, tears falling freely. He could see Albus slowly coming in, his gait that of a defeated man. He could see that Katie wanted to leave, so he waved at her as she left.

"Harry, I'm so sorry..." Albus began, tears welling up in his eyes. "I failed you again."

"Stuff it old man." Harry heard Poppy gasp and Minerva stiffen at his words, but he needed to stop Albus from blaming himself. "If anything, or anyone is to blame, then it's my _wonderful_ luck that lands me in these situations."

"But..." Albus tried to speak.

"No buts." Harry interrupted as Minerva finally pulled back. "The cages were warded to the point that they were mini fortresses. They offered better protection than the cages at the London Zoo, and people take their children there. The only way some thing could happen if someone, someone well acquainted with the warding scheme willingly messed with it."

"And I'm willing to bet that's exactly what happened." He finished, a calculating glint in his eyes.

"It wasn't aimed at you." Albus told him. "Atieno's assistant was bribed to weaken the wards to the point that the Leopard could break free, and to inject the animal with potions that drove it's mind insane. The door was silenced and made to be slightly opaque once closed, enough that one could not see inside unless they were really close."

"He would have died." Harry deduced. _Werewolves, vampires, and unicorns face inevitable death._

"Indeed." Albus nodded gravely. "But you prevented it from happening."

"More like I was the first meal it found." Harry snorted. "But wait." He looked at Albus. "I never opened the door."

"No, and we had moved to the very front of the shop, so we did not see anything either." Albus replied, shame evident in his tone.

"Then how?" Harry dumbly asked.

"You were very lucky Mr. Potter." Atieno's voice sounded as he, and a rather young looking Fawkes appeared in with a flash of flames. "Had the Thunderbird not decided to intervene, I'm afraid we would not be speaking to you today."

 _So that's why Fawkes didn't heal me._ Harry realized. _His tears won't be potent enough after a burning day._

"Thunder...bird?" Harry asked confusedly, turning his attention to the grayed man.

"A majestic bird that is found in North America, most commonly the Arizona desert." Atieno explained. It can sense danger and creates storms as it flies."

 _The thunder and the winds._ Harry remembered.

"I had a young adult female brought in last week. It was not caged like the others, as Thunderbirds are harmless to humans, even if not domesticated." Atieno said in a sad tone. "It carried Victor off of you and threw him at the door, then helped us take the poor thing down. He was so out of it that we could do nothing for him."

"Victor?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Yes," Atieno answered wistfully. "I rescued that Snow Leopard when he was a newborn cub. His mother was killed off by a hunter. He was very docile, and one of the few animals I would let out of their cage at times. When he started behaving oddly a few weeks ago, I chalked it up to be a disease and tried to treat him. I never thought..."

Despite being chased to near death by said animal, Harry felt a pang of sympathy for them both. Atieno obviously cared for the poor thing a lot.

"What happened to your assistant?" Harry asked, fully intent on getting back at the culprit.

"Don't bother about _him_ ," The aged vampire's eyes glowed an ominous red hue. "We," He pointed at at Albus and himself. "have made sure _he_ will never try such a thing again." Harry felt a cold sweat run over him at the bloodthirsty tone. _I'm sure he will never get another chance to._

"I must thank you, Mr. Potter." The vampire continued in a more civil tone. "You saved me from a potential death."

"I did nothing of that sort." Harry denied vehemently. "I was at the wrong place at the worst possible time, and my luck saved my hide once again." Atieno gave Albus a look at the 'again' part.

"So you're the humble sort, eh?" Atieno finally cracked a polite smile. "It's a good quality. Keeps your ego out of your way. But remember, many glorious stories of many heroes have originated from being at the wrong place" He winked. "at the worst time." Harry had to grin at that.

"So however the incident may have happened" The vampire continued. "the end result is that you saved my life. And so, I wish to give you something in return." He held up a hand before Harry could protest. "You may keep her, Harry." He smile. "I had not planned on selling her, but it seems that she has become very attached to you for some reason."

"Who?" Harry asked, confused.

"Why, the Thunderbird of course." Atieno replied as if it was obvious. "She flew back here and has stayed at the Forbidden Forest since then."

"I had to enlarge the window." Albus pointed out with an amused twinkle in his eye. "She was very persistent that we let her in, and has come to see you every day." Harry could hear Poppy huff and say something about stupid birds invading her infirmary.

Ah," Atieno suddenly glanced at the window. "Here she comes."

Harry peered at the window like the others, and was treated to a breathtaking sight.

A large bird descended from the clouds, the morning rays reflecting brilliantly from it's feathers. Her three pairs of wings beat in sync as she headed for the window, making a graceful landing as Albus opened it.

She looked at Harry, her eyes keenly observing him, checking him for any injuries. Once she was satisfied that he looked better, she slowly came over. Harry reached out with his right hand, ignoring the flare of pain, and she leaned into his touch, sounding a trill of satisfaction.

Harry stared in awe as he petted her. Her feathers were beautifully decorated with sun and cloud like patterns, he could feel a cool breeze gently blowing around.

'You are welcome Harry." Atieno laughed at the his speechless state. "Now I must be going."

"Wait." Harry snapped out of his haze. "Won't the ministry cause problems for you? I mean, after that incident, they could find..." Harry trailed off, not wanting to mention that the collection the man possessed was _highly_ illegal.

"One of the benefits," Atieno began in a jovial tone. "of owning a place in Knockturn Alley is that no one, and I mean no one at all, gives a damn. Let's you get away with a lot of things." He winked.

"I hope that we will meet again Mr. Potter." He said as Fawkes landed on his shoulder. "You too Albus. I hope we can meet up and have a chat about the old days, preferably without any disasters."

"I hope so too, old friend." Albus replied in a warm tone.

"Farewell, then" Atieno waved. "Oh, Mr. Potter, catch!" he threw something out of his pocket, and then disappeared in a flash of flames.

Harry looked at the item as he caught it. It was a small notebook, with the words 'Thunderbirds' written on it in fine calligraphy.

He wanted to open it and read right away, but the avian beside him gave an impatient trill. Harry suddenly felt as if she was demanding his attention, so he hugged her neck gently, and she enveloped him with her wings.

Fawkes flamed back to find everyone entranced by the beautiful scene before them, so he landed on his friend's shoulder, gently nudging him till the Headmaster smiled and began to pet him.

Fawkes began to sing a happy tune, turning the scene into something truly magical.

* * *

Harry palmed his wand as he remembered his trip to Ollivander's this morning.

The wandmaker had refused to hand the wand over when Albus went to collect it. So as soon as he felt that he could move, he had gone to the shop.

To say that he was astonished when Ollivander had present his wand would not be enough. He had stood there, his jaw hanging as he looked at it.

It was beautifully made, crafted in the traditional straight fashion. The body of the wand was carved with intricate patterns, runes to increase its longevity and potency. The hilt was inlaid with gold decorations, highlighting the cherry red even more. The end of the hilt was carved in the shape of a Phoenix head, the gold streaks clashing beautifully with red to create a rather vivid image of Fawkes. To top it off his name was styled on the hilt, giving it more 'owned' feel. It was the most delicate thing he had seen, but he had no doubt of the power it promised.

"14 ¾ inches, Fuyuzakura Cherry wood, Phoenix feather core. Unusually long, and surprisingly swishy." He remembered Ollivanders words as he took it in his hands. "The perfect representative of sheer, unadulterated power. It should also be very disloyal until fully mastered. But since the feather was willingly given..."

That was as far as the wandmaker got before the an oppressive, dominating presence was given off the wand, and Harry's own magic had flared to match it. The air had become heavy, the shop begun to shake. But Harry only had felt a comforting, cool breeze blow past, and had reveled in it.

Needless to say that after that incident, the wandmaker stressed even more upon being responsible with his wand, and mastering it's full potential as soon as possible. Harry had readily agreed, knowing how wise the advice was.

And now here he was, waiting for Minerva to call upon him for his first lesson. She had told him that her she had a lot of classes to take, so he wandered to the Great Lake.

"Harry!" He turned back to find Katie, and she beamed at him.

Katie. She was honestly a surprise, not unwelcome however. Harry had been surprised when she had helped Poppy to nurse him back to health, but he chalked it up to her attempting to repay his favor. He expected her to leave when he would recover. Just like every student in Hogwarts. They were all civil with him, but they all felt intimidated by the fact that he was Albus Dumbledore's heir. The fact that he was the bloody 'boy-who-lived' did not help either.

But Katie; Katie was a completely different story. She had stuck with him ever since he had gained his consciousness back. She would meet him for breakfast, and be off to her classes. And right afterwards, she would somehow find him and spend time with him, chatting away about everything and anything as she did her homework in his room. Harry had learned about her parents, their potions business, her love for flying. In turn, Harry had shared as much of his life as he could, barring the 'unimportant' details.

He had expected their impromptu friendship to break. She was intimidated by Albus and Minerva's presence, and would excuse herself. She was eleven and he was ten. Yet so far, he had enjoyed her company very much, and had began to think that he might even be wrong on this one occasion. _And I'm happy that I am._

"Oi!" Katie snapped him out of his thoughts. "What's got your head in clouds?"

"Nothing much." Harry smiled. "Just taking the view in."

"It is quite something, isn't it?" She said as she sat down beside him. Harry nodded, watching the giant squid wave at him as it came up. He waved back.

"So, you're just wandering, or..." She trailed off.

"I just got my wand today." Harry held up his wand proudly, and her attention snapped to it.

"Oh my God!" She cried in awe as she made to touch it, but Harry quickly moved his hand away.

"Don't touch it." Harry warned. "It's a very volatile wand, and the wandmaker warned to not let anyone even near it."

She pouted, but agreed. "Can I see it?" She pleaded, and Harry held it close to her to examine.

"It's beautiful." She breathed as she looked it over again and again. "I have never seen a more gorgeous looking wand before."

"Thank you." Harry said. "I'm sure it's maker would be very pleased at the praise."

"Ollivander's?" She asked. Harry nodded.

He could see her itching to ask, but she wouldn't. Asking about one's wand was not a very polite thing to do in the wizarding world.

"Cherry with Phoenix core." Harry sighed as he informed her.

"Phoenix?" She titled her head cutely. "Fawkes?"

"Yes." He replied.

They fell silent, enjoying each other's company.

"You know," Katie pointed at the sky. "I think I'll never get used to that."

Harry followed her gaze, and found a breathtaking sight. Fawkes and his familiar soaring in the sky, chasing each other. The Thunderbird's plumage shone brilliantly in the light as she gave chase, and Fawkes left a fiery trail of gold and orange as he dived. They kept playing a game of cat and mice in the clouds, peaking through here and there, only to get lost in the white again.

"You know what?" He said as he gazed at the marvelous sight. "I don't think I ever will either."

* * *

 **A.N.** A few things to mention.

Firstly, the chapters from here on will be bigger, as they will cover more of the timeline, even an entire year. So I will now be posting an update per six days.

Next, a couple things from the chapter. Snow Leopards can't roar. They hiss, when they are aggravated. In case you were wondering why I didn't use 'roar'.

The description of Thunderbirds has been taken from Pottermore. I have not changed anything, but I have added to it wherever I felt was necessary.

Finally, thanks to the 'guest' reviewer for pointing out that Harry's age is not clearly mentioned. I am working on fixing chapter 2 as you are reading this, and hopefully will be done by today. I hope more of you readers will help me by pointing out any problems you find. I really do appreciate it.

As usual, if you liked it, then let me know by favorite/ following this story. If not, let me know why with a review.

Till the next chapter. :)


End file.
